


Red and Green are Complementary Colors

by LanxBorealis



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Namelessshipping, No Sex, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Warnings placed per chapter, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: An Original/Namelessshipping oneshot and drabble collection! I accept prompts sent to my tumblr as well as those posted in the comments so if you have an idea you want me to write, just send it my way.





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about a Red/Green scenario where Green is jealous when Red was flirted by either a guy or a girl?

“Hey, handsome, are you a tourist or something?”

Red blinked, dropping his hand from the price tags he was looking over and glanced up at the girl who had magically appeared at his side. A bright, painted-red smile was crossing her lips and her hazel eyes were bright, if not just a tad suspicious. She curled her long pink hair with a few sharp fingers as she waited for his response. 

Red glanced around, trying to see if Green was anywhere near him, be he seemed to have disappeared. 

Red looked back at the girl and nodded. 

Somehow, her already cheery grin grew bigger. 

“I knew it! I’m a tourist too. From Unova!” She leaned towards Red, and Red tried to shuffle backwards. His back hit the shelf. “Where are you from?” 

Red paused, then raised his hand, signing _Kanto._ Perhaps if she realized the language barrier, she would move on?

She frowned. “What? Oh! Are you deaf or something? I’ve never met a deaf person before! Especially not an attractive one.” 

Red dropped his hand and glared at her, crossing his arms. He again, tried to peer over her for Green. He didn’t want to physically move her out of the way, but if he had to…

“Red! Are you ready to go?”

From seemingly out of nowhere, Green popped up at Red’s side, grabbing his wrist firmly and yanking him over to his side, wrapping an arm around his thin waist. He pulled him close, pressing the sides of their bodies flush together. 

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. “Excuse me? Who are-”

“Someone much more important than you, _sweetie,”_ Green hurled the word like an insult. He glared down at her with hard eyes, as if ready to tear her apart. Whether with words or a possible pokemon battle, Red couldn’t tell. “You’re bothering my _fiance._ So I suggest you just go and scrabble along and go ogle at the sights instead of a human being, yeah? Red? You ready to go?”

Red looked at Green, then stared past the girl at the key chain he had been looking at before. He supposed he could always come back later to buy it… 

Red nodded at Green. 

With an arm still tight around Red, Green began leading him out of the shop. 

As soon as they were out, Green dragged him to the side of the building, behind and under a shady palm. 

“You okay?” Green asked, cupping Red’s jaw gently. “I heard what she said-” Green gritted his teeth. 

Red reached up and took Green’s hand away from his jaw, holding it lightly. He smiled softly at him, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

Green sighed. “You’re probably used to- that. It. But I-”Green mumbled against Red’s lips. 

Red gave Green a small look, and pulled back. He stroked Green’s bottom lip with his thumb, and traced circles onto his knuckles. He gave a single-shouldered shrug, and kissed Green again.

Green kissed back, and stepped away from Red, holding his hand. 

“She doesn’t matter, that doesn’t matter. Ready to go?” 

Red nodded, and the two left back down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I've been writing these and expect to do more, I am gonna put all of them in one easy place to find them! Also because I have no ideas for a multi-chaptered fic for these two and want to do something more than post oneshots one at a time. 
> 
> I'll take prompts sent to me via my tumblr (Link is in the summary of this fic) as well as those posted down in the comments section. I do want to note that at this time I am NOT going to do nsfw prompts and that I have every right to refuse to do a prompt given to me. That being said, please do send in some ideas if you have any!! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	2. Mimikyuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red and Green coming across a Mimikyuu who wants love. From Red.

Green nearly ran into his fiance as Red suddenly stopped in front of him, standing as still as a statue. 

Though they were on vacation, Red didn’t waste any time dragging Green out into the more forested and wild areas of Alola, ready to meet any pokemon that happened to stumble across them. Bright eyed with a large grin, Green couldn’t recall the last time Red looked so excited. 

However, their journey hadn’t gone that well. So far, neither of them had met any new pokemon from Alola. 

Well, until not that is. 

In the shadows of some trees, a small, lone shape was crouched down. Green couldn’t tell what it was doing and he couldn’t tell what pokemon it was either. 

Red didn’t let that deter him. He was already moving forwards. 

“Red!” Green hissed. “Be careful!”

Red threw Green a deadpan look, and Green scratched his neck awkwardly. “Yes, yes I know I know, _champion_ but I can still worry.” 

Red sighed, and a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips. He turned back around and crept towards the small pokemon. 

Red was careful not to get too close to the little thing. As soon as he saw it tense, he stopped. He crouched down slowly, just as the pokemon turned around. 

It was small roughly the size of a pikachu- and was in a strange costume that looked just like the little electric mouse pokemon. Red’s eyes dropped down to the fake head to the two small dots in the middle of the costume’s body. They were wide, staring at Red. 

However, there wasn’t any fear, or even hostility that Red was expecting. No, it seemed to be as if it were _studying_ him. 

Red smiled softly at the little pokemon. Though he had just reached Alola a few days ago, even he had picked up on its name- Mimikyuu- from legends that floated around the locals. 

“Red, what are-” Green started from behind, but Red waved him off, making his gestures gentle and slow. Without taking his eyes off the Mimikyuu, he reached back into his backpack and pulled out a small handful of berries. 

The bush behind Mimikyuu was empty. Red held out his hand, palm flat, so the bright berries shone. 

From behind Red, Green watched in utter amazement as the small, crooked pokemon crept up to Red, jumping back every time Red even slightly shifted. 

Now that Green thought about it, he had never really seen Red around wild pokemon. Did Red actually do this with every pokemon he encountered? Or was this just a special case? Green made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

Red didn’t shift when the Mimikyuu stopped before his hand and snatched a few berries from his palm, whipping around to eat them quickly before retrieving more. It didn’t let either Green or Red see it eat, but the small crunches gave away what it was doing. 

Red smiled and drew his hand back when his palm was empty. He sat down fully in the grass. 

The Mimikyuu paused and stared at Red for a long time. Suddenly, a strange, shrieking noise came from it, and it launched itself at Red.

“Red!” Green cried, running to his fiance’s side. But instead of seeing the Mimikyuu mauling Red as he suspected, the small pokemon was nuzzling into his bony chest, chirping in thanks. 

Red giggled, the small sound shocking Green and Green stilled. Red lifted a hand to put Mimikyuu, and Mimikyuu bumped its head into his hand, accepting the pet. 

“Looks like it likes you,” Green said, unable to keep the relief out of his voice.

Red nodded and patted the ground next to him. Green sat down next to Red. Though Mimikyuu gave Green a wary look, it did not move from Red’s lap. It began making an odd, snuffling purr, and settled into Red’s lap. Red continued to pet it, careful not to remove or move its costume around. 

Green found himself mesmerized once more by his fiance- his perfect, bright, and wide grin and his joyful scarlet eyes. He hadn’t quite seen an expression like that in… well, Green didn’t think he had _ever_ seen an expression like that on Red’s face.

As Red continued to pet Mimikyuu, he reached back into his bag and pulled out a single pokeball. Green waited with bated breath to see what Red would do. 

Red held out the pokeball for Mimikyuu, who stopped nuzzling into him and instead sniffed it. It looked up at Red, then back down at the pokeball.

Red pointed at the pokeball, then pointed at Mimikyuu, then pointed at himself. He looked at it hopefully, and held out the ball for Mimikyuu. 

Mimikyuu stared at the pokeball, then back up at Red. And Green watched in utter shock as the pokemon gently butt its head against the pokeball, getting sucked inside the a flash of scarlet light. The pokeball flashed a couple of times, but whirred after only a few moments, clicking into place.

Mimikyuu was caught. 

Green jumped up to his feet. “I can’t believe-! You caught it by only feeding it a few berries!” Green rocked back and forth on his heels before starting a pace as Red stood up. “How-?!”

Red chuckled at Green’s antic and grabbed his hand gently, pulling him down for a kiss. Green made a small, surprised noise but quickly kissed back. 

“You know, every time I think you can’t surprise me anymore, you prove me wrong.” 

Red’s eyes widened at the admission, then hugged Green tightly. Green squeaked at the strength Red put into the hug, but hugged back just as tight. “You should let that little guy out. I think it wanted a bit more of your attention, you know.” 

Red nodded, and with an elated grin, Red called out Mimikyuu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay... I wasn't so sure how to write this one tbh!   
> I still really enjoyed this prompt tho it was so much fun to write. Personally, I hc that Red totally catches an affectionate Mimikyuu while in Alola. So yeah!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Get Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by one of my friends. 
> 
> Inspired by this post [right here](http://partybarackisinthehousetonight.tumblr.com/post/61349023494/when-i-was-like-8-i-had-a-crush-on-this-boy-and-i) :') 
> 
> Also, they are kids here

Green kicked his heels against the worn carpet and rocked back and forth in his seat. He tapped his pencil against the desk, and ignored everyone around him who hissed at him to be quiet and still. How could he _possibly_ do either of those things if his life, as he knew it, was coming to an end.

This was the end times for him! He could already count his heart beating to the final chime of his clock. If he didn’t do _something_ about _Red,_ he would drown.

Green’s stomach churned and he puffed out his cheeks.

Stupid Red with his stupid smile. Stupid Red with his stupid hand, which always grabbed his own to drag him out for recess. Stupid Red with his stupid questions, who always came running to him every time he needed help with something. Stupid Red who was always so damn chatty. So, so chatty. He didn’t understand how anyone else could put up with him.

Green poked his head out to look down the aisle. Red was sitted in the front row, unlike him, and was dutifully doing the work the teacher had given them. Well, of course he was. He had never talked in class.

Green grumbled under his breath, his cheeks flushing pink. He slapped them, trying to pat the heat out, but instead his face just stung.

This was all Red’s fault! If he wasn’t _here,_ then his heart wouldn’t be beating so hard and so face and his face wouldn’t be so flushed. He wouldn’t get all jittery when telling Red stuff. He wouldn’t feel the need to keep their hands entwined when Red let go as they exited the school.

It was _all_ Red’s fault.

Brows furrowed in anger, Green ripped a page out of his single notebook and scrawled a note onto it. Crunching it up in his hand, he poked the back of the kid sitting in front of him hard in the back of the neck.

“Pass this up to Red,” Green hissed.

The kid scowled at him, but did as he was told and indeed, began passing it up the row.

Green crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, pouting more to himself than anyone. He leaned his head back over, watching Red with intense eyes as the note was passed to him. He opened it and stared down at it for a long time.

“That’s right,” Green whispered. “Get out of my school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and prompts are all welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Snap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red and Green being amazed at the Aloa forms of pokemon as well as the new pokemon.

“It has _hair!_ Look it has _hair!”_ Green grabbed Red’s bicep and dragged him over to the opening of the small cave. The Dugtrio had long vanished, but the memory of the golden hair waving in the sticky breeze did not leave either of the trainer’s minds. 

“Did you _see_ that? Oh my god, that’s just-!” Green broke apart in laughter, holding his stomach. 

Red smiled at Green, shaking his head, his own silent laughter shaking him. He held up his camera and passed it over to Green. 

Green brightened and snagged the camera from Red, admiring the surprisingly accurate and clear picture of the Dugtrio he had gotten before it had ran off. “Wow! This picture is fantastic! What are you _not_ amazing at?” 

Red flushed deeply at Red words and looked away, tugging his cap down over his eyes. 

“Nuh uh uh,” Green sang and he pushed Red’s hat up. “Lemme see your pretty face.” 

Red’s eyes widened and a shy smile curved his lips. Green cupped Red’s face so he couldn’t turn away again. Still grinning, Green leaned in and kissed Red gently on the lips. 

Red kissed back. While Green was distracted, he reached up to take his camera back. 

After they parted, Red flipped through his pictures before showing Green another one. It had been taken in the early morning- the sky streaked with pink and orange. Green could see the blurry shape of the bed and his body under the covers. Outside the window, perched on the ledge outside their window of their hotel, a strange little bird sat. It was red, black, and white with a small, sharp, and straight beck. Green couldn’t see it’s face very well. 

“Oh, it’s cute,” Green cooed. “You’ve been taking pictures all this time? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Red flushed and shrugged. He tapped on the camera before pointing at Green.

Green stared at him for a second, then smiled, his eye brightening in understanding. He took the camera from Red. “Were you trying to take a picture of me? But got the Pokemon instead?” 

Red’s blush deepened and he nodded. 

“And you decided to just continue taking pictures of all the new Pokemon we’ve run into?” 

Red nodded a little harder. 

Green’s smile was bright and goofy. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He flung his arms around Red and hugged him close and tight. Red screwed his eyes up in elation, his lips quirking into his own smile. 

Green froze, his arms tightening around Red. “Red!” he hissed into his ear. “Turn around very slowly.” 

Red craned his head over his shoulder, and his entire face brightened at the sight of the strange pink bear that had wandered out of the bushes, snuffling along the ground for food. 

Green lifted up the camera and took a picture of the small Pokemon. 

As soon as the _snap!_ went off, the Pokemon cracked his head around and settled a look on the two. 

Green couldn’t help but be unsettled with the look. It was _too_ innocent.” “Um…. Red! Let’s get out of here!” 

Before Red could protest, Green dragged him away from the new strange Pokemon and back onto the trail they were supposed to be on. 

He didn’t look back once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't written something for these two in such a long time... oops. I've been busy writing other stuff and playing Pokemon Sun!! 
> 
> I can honestly say I am enjoying this gen a LOT more than last gen! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated and I am still taking prompts if anyone wants to send me new ones in.   
> All I ask is the prompt not have any game spoilers (mainly bc I haven't completed it yet... haha)


	5. Don't Do That Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Red/Green were one of them does something reckless and the other is grumpy about it, and the guilty one tries to make it up to them. :3c

“Red! Get down from there!” Green shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. He jumped from foot to foot, unable to stand still as his fiance somehow, miraculously enough, scaled one of the tall palms that were native to Alola. 

Red’s thin, pale arms were wrapped tightly around the trunk of the tree, and his head was craned back. How his hat didn’t fall off was a mystery to Green. 

Red didn’t respond to Green at all. He continued to worm up the tree slow and steady. 

“C’mon, Red! You’re gonna fall or hurt yourself! Get back down here!” Green’s bottom lip trembled, and he bit down hard on it to make it stop. He paced under the tree, squinting against the blinding sun. Red’s form was still getting smaller and smaller…. 

Green didn’t know how long he waited. When Red disappeared behind the thick, pointed leaves of the palm, he swore his soul had left his body and was floating up to try and find Red. His skin was prickled, and a chill raced down his spine. 

It couldn’t be more than a handful of minutes later, but to Green it felt like hours by the time Red started to crawl back into sight down the palm. His camera hung by a cord around his wrist. 

Green groaned in relief when Red’s feet hit the ground. Before Red could turn around, Green hugged him tightly from behind, burying his nose into Red’s neck. 

“I thought you were gonna fall,” he muttered against Red’s neck. His arms tightened around Red. “Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again!” Green’s heart was still pounding in his chest and his hands shook slightly. 

Red stared down at where Green’s hands were splayed across his sternum and chest. Very slowly, he turned around in Green’s arms. 

Green’s eyes were hard, and his lips pursed into a thin, white line. Not even the hot Alola weather flushed his deathly pale face. 

Red sighed gently, unable to meet Green’s eyes with his own. Guilt tugged at his heart. He reached a hand up to cup Green’s face, tracing his fingers across his jaw. He dared a peek up at Green from under his hair and hat.

Green groaned and shook his head. His grip on Red loosened some. “I’m not mad at you. Just. Yeah.” 

Red chewed on the inside of his cheek, the guilt within him deepening and tugging more insistently. He pulled away from Green just a little and held his hand. He forced himself to stare into Green’s eyes for a number of lingering seconds before reaching up to kiss him chaste of the lips. 

Red pulled back before Green could kiss back. He pointed behind Green. 

Green turned around. Behind him was the town they were staying in. Behind a small bunch of trees, was a malasada restaurant.

“You wanna buy me malasada?” Green asked. Red nodded and looked away. he glanced back up at the tree, then returned staring at Green, his eyes huge. he squeezed Green’s hand in his own, and stepped closer to Green again. 

Green chuckled. “Fine, fine. I’ll forgive you if you buy me malasada.”

Red beamed and looped his arms back around Green’s neck, planting an elated kiss on his lips. Green didn’t let Red get away this time, and held his hips, pulling him flush against his chest. They moved their lips together in tandem- slow and hard- teasing on another with a hint of tongue but never exploring fully. 

Green was the one to pull back first this time, leaving a very flushed and quickly flustering Red. 

“Now! Let’s go get you to buy me some malasada!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this days ago oops


	6. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about read and green's first kiss! Your writing is A++++++ btw
> 
> So I've been kinda wanting to write a scene like this for a while. I know its... kinda cliche for this pairing and stuff BUT I still wanted to do so and still wanted to play around with it!  
> Also just to let you guys know, all my drabbles are within the same universe and are related to one another. They're not linear ofc. I think it's kinda obvious but the last drabble collection I did didn't have relating chapters so I thought I would make that clear here :) 
> 
> Anyways, here's a lil bit of healthy angst (and some fluff) to balance out all this fluff. Enjoy!

“C’mon, Red! You have a charizard-” 

Red’s charizard growled at Green’s voice. Green ignored her. 

“-just jump on and let’s get off this blasted mountain.” 

Red stared blankly at Green, blinking slowly. Though Green made sure to try and make it up the mountain at least once every two weeks, it still wasn’t enough to keep his worry at bay. 

Red’s skin was as pale as the light snow falling around them, the trace of his blue veins pulsing in his eyelids, which his eyes bulged out of. His thin fingers barely poked out of the thick fur coat Green had brought him months back and Green swore the coat was slowly devouring Red day by day. 

Red slowly shook his head at Green’s suggestion, turning back and pointing out the mouth of the cave behind him, which lead outside the back of the mountain. His scarlet eyes were hard with an edge Green hadn’t seen before. Not even in their toughest battle had Red ever had eyes like that. 

“Red….” Green reached out and grabbed Red’s wrist. It was so thin it fit perfectly in his palm. Green’s stomach dropped at the thought. 

Green licked his dry lips. He knew he would regret it with how the frigid wind howled right through him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Red tried to break Green’s grip, but with his waning strength it was impossible. 

Green pulled Red in front of him, their toes nearly touching. Before, Red had at least an inch over Green. Now, weighted down with his coat, the cold, and his own turmoil, Red was staring up into Green’s eyes. His eyes still shone with defiance, and yet his shoulders sagged and trembled underneath the light air. 

“You’ll die up here, do you want that?” Green couldn’t stop his voice from swelling. “You’re nothing but skin and bones! You’ll die up here and leave all your pokemon alone and lost! You’ll die up here and your mother will never know what happened to you. She missed you, you know that? So does Professor Oak! And- And so do _I!_ Don’t you care at _all?_ Don’t you care about anything besides- besides your _stupid_ title? So you lost! Big deal! You know who else has lost time and time again?” Green jabbed his own thumb into his chest. “Me! I’ve lost! C’mon, Red. You’ve _always_ been strong. And at the top. So you were knocked down a peg, big deal! It’s- It’s time to find another type of strength. And I _know_ you can do it because- because….” Green swallowed thickly and pulled Red closer, lifting him up and crushing him against his chest. His voice, which had grown to a roar that eclipsed even the wailing winds, fell. Green cupped Red’s face in one of his mittens, tilting his head up, forcing Red to really _look_ at him. 

“You’re the strongest person I know. So- so-” Green steadied his breath. Time had ground to a halt around them, and in that moment, Red was the center of his universe, “-so _please-”_ Green released the word in a gasp, “-come home with me.” 

Red’s eyes were huge and looked like there were gonna roll out of his skull at any moment. His entire body shook. 

Green pinned Red with his infamous glare, waiting. 

Slowly, as if waiting for the very sun to peek up at them from behind the rocky range of mountains, Red slipped his arms around Green, pressing his nose against his neck as he hugged him. His hold was weak, but Green didn’t care. He hugged back. 

Green said nothing more. He said nothing when Red didn’t let go. He said nothing when hot tears splashed onto the collar of his neck. And even when Red pulled back just slightly, resting his forehead on Green’s, their lips nearly grazing, Green said nothing. 

Red stared into Green’s eyes. Deep purple bruises bloomed around his eyes, and his once sharp scarlet eyes, full of life, were dull. 

If Red wasn’t pressed flush against Green, if his lips weren’t almost pressing against his own, Green would have missed his nod. 

Green released a sigh of alleviation and without thinking once, closed the gap between him and Red, and kissed him. 

Red didn’t pull back. He didn’t flinch. He pressed back _hard,_ harder than Green, clinging to his front as if afraid he would float away if he didn’t. 

Green wrapped his own arms around Red, keeping him close as they parted. He smiled down at him. 

“Let’s go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted something here and I am sorry about that ;;;; writing has always been up and down with me, especially ff writing (as I mostly write original stories oops) anyways, even though this didn't take place in Alola and wasn't that fluffy, I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	7. Together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you take prompts? How about one where Red and Green start their journeys in Pallet and New Bark (who lives where is up to you) and they meet up together at the Indigo League steps? So both of them wonder what now, and then decide to just take them on together since there's no rules against it?

Green huffed through his nose as he popped his back. The _Victory_ road? More like the _zubat_ road because he _swore_ he could still feel waste dripping down his shirt. 

The thought brought a shudder to Green and he shook his head. It would all be worth it, however. 

Green looked up at the imposing building that had finally peeked out from him, glaring at him with nothing but a challenge. 

“You ready to do this, Eevee?” Green asked, clutching that first pokeball Elm had gifted him tight in his hand. Squaring his shoulders, Green moved to take a single step forwards. 

Before he could, however, someone collided with his back. 

Green stumbled, but caught himself easily. His nose scrunched up.

Yep. There was still zubat waste dripping down his back. Lovely. 

Green whipped around on his toes, gritting his teeth and sending a poisonous glare of his own at the kid who had decidedly crashed into him at the start of the greatest moment of his entire life. 

“Hey!” he called out. “What the hell was that for?”

The kid who had just ran from the Victory Road stared up at him with intelligent, almost haunting red eyes. A shiver wracked Green, for what reason he didn’t know, and he found himself almost unable to tear his eyes away from the shorter kids’. 

The kid continued to stare up at him. Slowly he rose his hand and signed… something. 

Green blinked, but recognized what he was doing right away. “Um, I don’t know sign language.” 

The kid dropped his hands and a frown marred his face. He shrugged with one shoulder and continued to stare up at Green with huge eyes. 

Green stared back, making sure not to squirm in the awkward silence. “Hey, just watch out where you’re going next time, yeah?”

The kid grinned and nodded before holding out his hand. 

That gesture Green did recognize as he gripped the hand and shook. “My name’s Green!” he said. “I would ask for your name, but-” 

The kid pointed at the red part of his hat before Green could finish. 

Green blinked. “Um. Red? Is that your name? Red?”

Red nodded, another smile stretching his lips. 

“Heh. That’s not too bad. So I guess you’re here like me to challenge the League, aren’t ya?” 

Red nodded once and turned to showcase the six pokeballs strapped to his belt. 

Green nodded. “Nice nice.” Green let his voice die as he turned to look back up the steps of the League. Despite the company, the building was as imposing as ever; Green felt as if he were being crushed under the mere presence.

A nervous energy tittered inside him, causing him to shake, yet at the same time, his stomach brewed with a churning storm.

Green turned and glanced at Red, who was also staring up those grand steps. 

Green bit his bottom lip. He had never quite felt like this before; so nervous and yet ready. Unsure, but also certain of what he was about to accomplish.

Because he _knew_ he would accomplish what he came to do. 

Still, no matter the calming words Green repeated in his head, he couldn’t quite stop his hands from shaking. Nor could he stop glancing at Red- with his messy hair and pale skin and wide, almost innocent eyes. 

“Hey, you wanna take em on together?” Green asked suddenly turning to Red. 

Red jumped and stared at him in shock, tilting his head to the side. He rose his hand to sign, but paused, and instead pointed at Green then to himself. He shot Green another questioning look. 

Green looked away. “It was just an idea! But yeah. Together. I mean. They got lots of rules but I never heard of rules of us not being able to take em on at the same time. You know? So… what’d ya say? Wanna?”

Green held out his hand towards Red, his stomach somehow churning even more. A drop of sweat traced down his cheek.

Red stared at his hand, but a new smile returned to his face. Nodding once, Red clasped Green’s hand in his own. 

Green grinned brightly and his hands stopped shaking. 

“Great!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated this fic and I am so sorry about that! I wanted this to be longer and well... better... but I've had some writer's block and I wasn't really in the mood to write fanfiction :/   
> But! New chapter!   
> And after this I am kinda outta prompts again :/ which is kinda sad. So again, if you have any ideas please let me know! As long as it's not NSFW I'll do it! 
> 
> Again, I take prompts mainly on tumblr but I will also accept them here if you don't have a tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading!


	8. Lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red gets lost on the ice mountain and Green panics and thinks history is repeating itself.
> 
> (Yes, they do go there! Feel free to leave as many prompts in the comments as you want!) 
> 
> Also, warnings for this chapter for implied suicide and just general darkness.

Green groaned, rubbing his face.  _ Why  _ he and Red had to return to Mt. Silver, he had no idea. Red had made some, even for him, vague hand gestures, stared at him for five minutes straight without blinking (Green was still trying to figure out where Red’s eyedrops were for him to do that), then released Charizard before leaving, probably just  _ expecting  _ Green to follow him to who-knows-where. 

Of course, Red had been right. Not even ten minutes had passed before Green had gone right after him. Keeping his eyes on that small orange dot before him, Green had begun to shiver before he realized where exactly Red was heading. 

His old haunt. 

Though Red didn’t even  _ try  _ and hide, or at least Green didn’t think he was, he still couldn’t find him as he landed near the top of the mountain; in the same place Green used to land all those other times. 

Green shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself. This time, not due to the sharp snowflakes sizzling against his skin. 

Green held his hand over his eyes, squinting his eyes and peering about outside. All that stretched on for miles and miles and miles was a giant expanse of harsh white, only broken up by the grays of the thick sky and the mountain. 

Green blinked hard, snorting. He couldn’t stand being on this damn mountain for five  _ minutes,  _ let alone  _ years  _ like Red. 

Rolling his eyes to himself, Green turned to hurry into the small hole in the mountain side. It was warmer without the blistering wind, but puffs of smoke still escaped Green as he trailed up the too familiar pathway to the top of the mountain. 

However, as Green emerged from the cave into the too familiar clearing that had been Red’s home for much too long in his opinion, not a single speck of scarlet touched his eye. 

Red wasn’t there. 

Green ignored how his chest suddenly tightened up. He was probably getting frostbite or something stupid by now. He ignored how hard he began to bite the inside of his cheek. Pain would make the cold easier to ignore. Green ignored how the snow was so cold it  _ burned  _ as he ran out into the disgusting weather, screaming Red’s name.

The howling wind drowned him out, stealing Green’s voice away. 

Panic set in Green’s mind.

“Red! Goddamnit, where the fuck are you?!” Green screamed. “Why the fuck did you wanna come back to this shitty place? Where are you?!” Green ran around the perimeter of the clearing multiple times, struggling to stay close to rocks and overhangs to help his reddening skin. “You didn’t even tell me to bring a coat! That’s an assholish thing to do, you know! You don’t just tell someone to  _ not  _ bring a coat when you’re planning on- on taking them to freezing places like this!” Green angrily wiped at his eyes. 

“Red!” 

Green suddenly froze where he was standing, dread freezing him to his very marrow. “No,” he murmured to himself. “No, no, no.” Green whipped around. In the distance, almost swallowed by the eternal blizzard, Green stared at the thick steps caused by erosion leading to the pinnacle of the mountain. 

“No, no, not again.” Green slogged through the thick snow. He couldn’t seem to push himself to go any faster even though he wanted to. Clambering up the steps, nearly falling down several times, Green gasped for air that  _ wasn’t  _ trying to tear his lungs apart. None was there. 

“R- Red!” Green screamed once he reached the top. 

Green had expected to see Red standing on the edge, his back towards him. Had expected to see him give him one last look before- before-

Disappearing. This time for good. 

Green was already poised to reach out, to haul Red back from that dangerous edge, to hug him close to his frozen body and give him a tongue lashing like never before while wiping the tears that leaked from his eyes on Red’s hat. 

However, Red was not standing at that edge. In fact, he was a few feet away from it, digging in the snow. 

“R- Red? W- What a- a- are you d- doing?” Green stumbled up the rest of the way and towards Red. Thick, hot relief filled his chest. 

Red turned to look at him, a flash of shock and worry crossing his face seeing Green. Quickly releasing Charizard again, Red ordered him to curl around Green, warming him up. 

Green leaned into the pokemon, a soft groan escaping him as his bones began to ache. 

Red sighed in relief before returning to digging through the snow. 

Green didn’t even try to ask what he was doing. He continued to stare on, the horror that had pierced in him still taking its time to drain away. 

Finding what he was looking for, Red straightened up with a small nod, smiling to himself. Picking his way to Green, he opened his hand to show what he had forgotten. 

A note. A note encrusted with ice and snow and dirt. It was unreadable. 

“You- you came b- back here f- for a piece of- of  _ paper?!”  _ Green snapped. Before Red could do anything, Green snatched the note up from Red and held it over Charizard’s tail tip, burning it to a crisp. 

Charizard snorted and battered Green’s head with his wing. 

Green huffed angrily through his nose, glaring at Red hard. Instead of looking angry, or even upset, Red’s face broke out into a large grin. He hugged Green tightly, pressing their chilled cheeks together. 

“You- you wanted that to be destroyed? Is that why you came back?”

Instead of answering, Red pulled back to caress Green’s cheek with the back of his hand. Still smiling, Red leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Green’s lips. 

Green gasped, but kissed back as best he could. “Next time, can you at least write down  _ why  _ you wanna run off to this dump?” 

Red sighed, shaking his head. 

However, he wasn’t saying  _ no. _

_ I don’t ever want to come to Mt. Silver again.  _

Green sighed in relief and pulled Red close. “Let’s get the hell outta here.” 

Red nodded in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I did miss writing for this pairing haha. I need to browse tumblr for prompts. Maybe I can dig up some stuff to write myself? That being said, having prompts left here or in my inbox on tumblr would be a huge help to me.   
> Also! The link to my blog is broken and I am aware of that I switched URLs. It should be fixed now, however. 
> 
> I had a little fun with this. It's pretty dark, however. I'll leave it up to you guys to interpret what was on the note, however ;) 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	9. Un-Extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you’re still doing this, could we get some generic cuddling happening? There’s never enough cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I completely forgot I had an Originalshipping oneshot collection…. oops…. anyways I GUESS I can write some more for these two! It’ll be a nice exercise plus… I still ship them…. I wonder if anyone else still does too….

The rain outside pitter-pattered against the window and the roof, drowning out the sounds of the pretty lady on the television explaining how to cook the perfect chocolate cake.

Red sight through his nose, sinking deeper into the plush couch cushions.

Home. They were finally home. And, of course, after several weeks on the sunny beaches of Alola, him and Green came back to thick black clouds sobbing a downpour. 

A little smile stretched Red’s lips. Despite the hollowness in his chest that always opened up after a fun vacation, sitting at home wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Besides him, or well, more on  _top_ of him, Green slept peacefully. His head rested in the crook of Red’s neck, his arms loose around his thin waist. 

He snored a little, and his hot breath tickled Red’s ear, but he wasn’t  _too_ annoyed about either of those things. At least, not yet.

Perhaps at 1 am, when he will be struggling to fall asleep due to the noise from Green, he would be, but for now, the sound harmonized with the rain outside, and brought peace to him. 

Red sunk deeper into the couch cushions. He pressed himself more against Green while peppering the top of his head with little kisses. Some of his spiky hair ended up in his mouth, but Red spat it out playfully, a silent laugh rocking his chest. 

Despite all the movement, his laughter, and the rain, Green continued to sleep peacefully.

Red shook his head. Sometimes, if not most the time, Green amazed him in the most ordinary of ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is kinda terrible lol
> 
> Thanks for reading tho!!


End file.
